User talk:Kokoszkingston
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kokoszkingston page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) European Union(Micronational) as a member of the micronational version of the european union i would like to offer you to join the union. this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 16:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) European Union(Micronational) - the Kingdom Of The Dale Empire Thank you, I will gladly join the European Union(Micronational). HIM Emperor Felix I That is briliant news all i need to know so i can update the map is what country is your nation located in this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 06:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The Empire of Arboria is located in Poland, Eastern-Europe. If you want a more accurate position, pinpoint Warsaw on your map. Peace be with you! His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 06:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Responds to Honour message I Baron William I of Voltar would be Honoured to accepted the Honour bistoed opon by your Impirel Highness Emperor Felix I, may your nation prosper. Baron William I Voltar Honour Declaration I Baron William I of Voltar Here by Bistoed to Emperor Felix the Order of Saint Jude as Lord of the Order (L.O.) Baron William I Thank you Your Royal Highness, I feel honoured by your award. His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 20:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) to begin this new friendship between our nation HRIM King Danny Clarke I of the kingdom of the dale empire would like to award you aa honorary dale citizenship and mabye our triple allience between the dale empire, the arborian empire and voltar will be a long lasting allience not only in the European Union this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 15:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Triple Alliance i would like for our nations and voltar as allies exchanging awards between each other for us to become a seperate alliance, seperate from the EU(M) exclusive for us 3 nations which could make us the micronational version of the UKUSA or that of the anglo-american special relationship i have not run this by the king of voltar but im sure he would be on board. this message was written personnally by his royal imperial majesty 20:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The Arborian Empire will gladly join the Triple Alliance with the Kingdom of the Dale Empire and the Grand Barony of Voltar. His Imperial Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 21:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) have you not noticed that there is no one on this wikia its because everyones on microwiki put that in google and look for the .org.uk one, if the triple alliance and eu(m) move there we will be with all the other micronations so the eu(m) will get more members and the triple alliance will be better known its not hard to move your stuff their youll need to reupload your pictures but apart from that all you need to do is go to the edit area click soure on the top bar and copy and paste is all you really need to do i hope you join me ill be on here until the triple alliance has moved His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 16:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Argeement on not moving I argee that our countries shouldn't move, I don't like the Idea of spending a over a life trying to get my country into gobal recoganition, so I agree not to move. Baron William I It also feels like a time waste to me, having to create the pages again, even if I copy paste I still have to reupload all the files, not worth it. Arboria stays here. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 16:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) King Danny now infroms me that all you need to do is create an account on the other site and copy the infromation from the current page and that it. Baron William I Yes, but you need to reupload all the images. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 17:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) upload yes but not put them back onto the pages once the image is on wikimedia its there and you wont have to put every individual image onto each page and once youve done that it will be as easy as using this will it not and ive spent only half hour which when you think about it isant long, moving the pages and only have the images which fair enough is longer but once their there its done and all pages using the images are no different then here and the other wiki is much more active then this one His Royal Imperial Magesty King Danny Clarke I of the Kingdom of the Dale Empire 22:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) All I did was copy the text no images, I couldn't find a way to upload them. Baron William I Well then I see that the Agreement on Not Moving has failed. I have moved the Holy Dallmark Empire there but I am continuing to work here, matter settled. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of Arboria 17:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I have moved the site but most of the work I do will be on this wiki same as you Emperor Felix Baron William I Question How did you make the Ancestry Template for you own detail page? Baron William I Well, make a new article but a blank one not a standard one. Name it like: Template:X where X can be for example GrandBaronyAncestry. Then substitute your ancestors in because this is my ancestry: Template:AncestryArboria Edit this and just copy all thats there. when you're done editing your ancestors on your page, Save it as the template. Then paste the template on your page. 'PLEASE DON'T RUIN MINE!!! ' His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 11:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I've messed up the template can you help P.S. Sorry for asking for so must help Baron William I Holy mother, I said make a new page for yours, don't edit mine. Good I have a back-up. I'll make one for you and you'll just put the names in. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 18:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't fully get the instuctions until too late (basic human error), is there anything I can do to compensate Baron William I No problem, I repaired it. Yours is here: Template:AncestryVoltar edit this, its yours. Peace be with you! His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 18:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) This Question is out of place of place to the others, where and how did you get you royal suits? and second question: would the letter F with the crown classify as your Monogram? Baron William I All my suits are tailored. You can buy suits on ebay, etc. but sometimes it is trouble to find the appropriate size. The F with the crown is indeed my Imperial Monogram. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 20:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering that... Baron William I I have been asked Allicence with The Fumetsu Empire should I do that? Baron William I If it gives you some sort of advantage then yes, of course do as you please. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 10:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Emperor Felix I Voltar is close to have to go to war with someone vanderlising the site, will you help me if war happens? The Holy Dallmark Empire is ready to help the Grand Barony of Voltar in it's struggle for justice. It is in arms where we meet true brothers! His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 17:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Sir. Thank You For the Comment. I agree that this site needs to be perserved as it is an important testament to Micronationalism. Keep Editing, and never leave the Micronational world. President Casey Hamlin of the Hamlinian Republic 15:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The Fumetsu Empire. Greetings Great Emperor! We The Fumetsu Empire would like to establish friendly relations with your nation! We would be willing to aid the prosperity of your nation in anyway possible. Thank you for your valuable time! The Council of The Emperor. The Holy Dallmark Empire will gladly create new inter-micronational relationships for mutual advantages. We accept your proposal of a friendly micronational relationship. Peace be with you. His Imperial and Royal Highness, Emperor Felix I of the Holy Dallmark Empire 19:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If you are on here If you are on this Wiki Felix then you can come back to MicroWiki.org the two day block has been done with for days now or have you desided to discontinue the Holy Dallmark Empire after the Block? MrKeating